Fenton Fear Finder
by JuneLuxray
Summary: The Fentons invented a new invention, determined to find out their son's reasons for being so off lately. They come across a surprise that neither expected- now that it raises more questions with almost no answers, what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I do own this story, though. Yes, I am well aware of the fact this is my millionth story about what seems to be the same topic. But hey, this is something I like doing for fun, so take it. You no like, you no read. Enjoy.  
**

"Finally!" Jack shouted as he finished the last wires on the back of his new invention. Two light bulbs on the top of the metal item in his hand began to flash, both blue in color. Below the screen was a keyboard of sorts for letters and numbers. It flashed on, and it was waiting for a command. He began to dance around, invention in hand, not caring if he woke anyone up at the ungodly hour that was three in the morning. He was so excited- this could stop the ghost boy once and for all. That, and maybe figure out why their son always acted so odd.

He heard a yawn, and he quickly turned around to see his wife in a blue robe pulled around her. Her eyes had lines under them from fatigue. He hair was unruly and a bit tangled._ "Man, that's hot."_ Jack thought. Maddie smiled at him.

"You finally finished it? Great job, hon." She said politely, mentally cursing that he couldn't wait 'til morning to jump around and shout excitedly. But she loved him anyways. He nodded.

"Yep, can't wait to use it! Now, who first? Our son, the one we can't tell why he acts oddly lately, or that Phantom punk?" He said, narrowing his eyes at the invention. Maddie walked up to him.

"I vote Danny first- he's our son. I want to know why he's been so jumpy and secretive lately. The ghost kid can wait." She said. "But, let's pick this up in a few more hours. I'm tired and I swore I heard a certain fourteen-year-old swearing like a sailor in his room for being woken up." She said. Jack gave her a disappointed look, but put the device down.

"Fine. Well, soon we'll know why our son is the jumpiest boy in the world, as well as why he keeps coming home late with the new 'Fenton Fear Finder'! Shows all big fears of Danny- it'll show us the truth!...Or will at least give us enough clues to figure it out." He finished. Maddie smiled and pulled him back upstairs, back to bed.

The day would hold all manner of things shocking...

* * *

As Danny walked down the stairs that morning, still tired from being woken up early by his enthusiastic dad, he was just as grouchy as last night. Being that it was a Saturday, as went into the kitchen, he expected breakfast to be a bit better than the normal 'eat it and go 'cause you're gonna be late to school' food. What he didn't expect was to see scrambled eggs, cinnamon rolls, and strawberries to be out on the table, not to mention it was clear of the dreaded toast. He looked up at his parents, who were giving him somewhat overly joyful smiles. Jazz sat across from them, looking a little creeped out as she ate some strawberries and scrambled eggs. Danny pulled up a chair to the table, looking a little wary.

"Hi sweetie! Like breakfast this morning? We thought you would 'cause you like strawberries and cinnamon rolls and scrambled eggs!" Maddie said. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...Huh. Yeah. This is, uh, really nice. Um, is there any reason why-"

"No!" Both parents insisted. Danny blinked at them, before taking a breath and picking up a cinnamon roll, biting into the sweet, sticky goodness. Jazz turned to whisper to him.

"I can't tell why they're acting so odd- I tried to ask, but they said that I would know after you figured it out." She said. Danny groaned.

"Figure out _what_, though?" He muttered. Jazz shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I don't think it's anything morbid- it's more that they seem like they're waiting for something to happen." She said. Her brother sighed, nodding, continuing to eat breakfast.

"Oh, and kids," Maddie said, sitting up. "We might need you around the house today. Can you guys skip going out?" Jazz let out an irritated groan, but nodded, while Danny looked worrisome and anxious about the idea.

"Uh, I-"

"Please, Danny." She said. Danny took a breath. This did not bode well.

* * *

_Down in the lab..._

As soon as Maddie and Jack had finished breakfast, they ran down to the lab to utilize the Fenton Fear Finder for the first time. When Jack picked it up, he instantly began to press in some buttons on the side of the screen. Soon the screen said 'enter name here'. They carefully pressed in the letters to spell 'Daniel Fenton'.

It loaded for a minute, before the light bulbs sent out a small flicker of light that turned up the stairs, up to Danny's room faster than the eye can see. They briefly heard their son yelp upstairs from the brief shock of the light flicker- not from pain, but from surprise. They smiled as it came back, and the light bulbs absorbed it, and it loaded for a minute, before showing information. Maddie read it.

"Danny Fenton: Has following phobias/fears: Becoming evil, Losing ones he cares about through death- wait, WHAT? What are- what are these?" She said, staring at the screen. Jack was gaping.

"Becoming evil? Wh-why? He shouldn't be afraid of that. Alright, this just created more questions. Oy vey..." He muttered. Maddie stared at it.

"These can't be right...Well, I could see how losing ones he cares about through death could be scary, but maybe that's part of the equation." She said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Her husband was thinking as well.

"Hm...Well...Could- no. That wouldn't add up." He muttered to himself. Maddie looked up.

"What?" She asked. Jack shrugged.

"I don't think a gang is it- he's smarter than that, and no offense to him, but I can't see any gang tha'd really want him. He'd have more cuts and bruises- which, he'd have to have super healing to have to cover them from us. He doesn't wear terribly baggy clothes to cover it up, either." He said. Maddie tapped her fingers down on the table.

"Alright, well, it's not that, then. I wouldn't start asking questions right away- he'll get suspicious." She said. Jack nodded.

"Think, Mads. Maybe we'll figure it out..." He said, grabbing some computer paper and a pen, writing down some possibilities, but crossing them out almost as soon as he put them on there. He sighed.

_"I promise I'll figure out what's wrong with our son one way or another..."_ He thought diligently.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I do own this story, though.**

It had been a few hours the Fentons had been down in the lab. A trashcan full to the brim with crumpled up balls of paper sat next to their table, some of the balls hanging out on the floor next to the bin. Maddie groaned.

"So, which one did we just cross off?" She muttered, placing her face on the table. Jack sighed as he threw another ball of paper toward the trash.

"Ninja." He said, exasperated. His wife sat up.

"I just don't get it! We've gone through so many scenarios- none of which fit the bill! What's left?" She shouted, throwing her arms up in the air. She grunted. "Maybe he's just slacking off." Jack shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't think so. There's got to be a reason why he keeps disappearing...Wait a second." He said, standing up. "What if he was...A ghost hunter? I mean, he's a Fenton. He has ghost hunting in his blood. And considering the number of ghosts this town has..." He said, tapping a finger on his chin. Maddie blinked.

"That's actually not too crazy. But...How would he not be noticed by anyone? Someone could tell it was him." She said, writing it down. "This has a few holes...While I know he has access to ghost hunting technology...He doesn't look like he has the muscles needed to do it. And, he'd have more cuts and bruises. Once again, super-healing would be needed to hide those from us." She said. "But still, this is one of the closest answers we got. I want to work on it a little more."

"Gotcha. So..." Jack said, drumming his fingers on the table. "He has gotten more muscular in the last couple of months. But as far as we know, he doesn't really work out." He said. Maddie was about to say something, before the room began to flash green, and an alert system sounded.

_"Ghost alert. Ghost alert. There are two ghosts outside the house, near the roof of the Ops Center." _It's blank, emotionless voice rang. Jack sprang up.

"Quick, Mads! Grab the Fenton Fear Finder in case it's the ghost kid!"

* * *

Danny paced in his room. He had tried to get his mind off being stuck in the house by playing video games- which he tried, but he was too distracted. He didn't know how long he had been pacing- he was wondering what his parents needed him for. Usually when they said they needed help, they instantly told them what they wanted the kids to do. But it was silent. Jazz had talked to him a few times, but neither could tell what was going on- which was a feeling he dreaded.

He gasped as a blue mist escaped his mouth, chilling his throat and mouth slightly as it exited. The blue-tinged air dissipated, and he groaned. He stuck his head out the window to see what ghost it was. He couldn't see what it was from there. Mentally cursing the fact he might get caught for being gone, he went ghost without a word and flew up and out, to see the Box Ghost hanging over the roof, staring at some various technology up on it. Danny slapped a hand to his face.

"Oh for- Don't you have anything better to do than be a nuisance?" He snapped, making the Box Ghost turn around. Boxy grinned 'evilly'.

"I am the Box Ghost! And I will have nothing better to do than pester you! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA!" He laughed. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Wow, the 'muahaha' is new. How long did it take to perfect that to sound not pathetic enough to make me laugh?" He said. The Box Ghost stopped.

"Uh..." He began to count on his fingers. Danny didn't say a thing, and just pulled out the thermos, sucking the ghost in.

"THIS NOT THE LAST YOU WILL SEE OF ME!" He shouted, being sucked in. The boy rolled his eyes again as he capped the thermos.

"Yes, and with each waking time, I don't think you can get more annoying. Each time I'm proven horribly, horribly wrong." He sighed, irritated. Why was it he who was always the one who was bothered?

"FREEZE, SPOOK!" He heard behind him. He jumped and froze, turning to see his parents with ecto-guns pointed at him, with a strange new device in Jack's hand.

* * *

As Maddie and Jack got up the stairs to the rooftop, they peeked and saw the ghost boy and a short, portly blue ghost. The ghost boy looked only exasperated, while the blue one was being cocky. Jack was about to jump in, but Maddie stopped him, just to observe the two.

"I am the Box Ghost! And I will have nothing better to do than pester you! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA!" The blue ghost laughed. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Wow, the 'muahaha' is new. How long did it take to perfect that to sound not pathetic enough to make me laugh?" He said back. Both ghost hunters mentally noted this was probably a ghost the boy fought often. The other ghost stopped.

"Uh..." He said, counting on his fingers. The ghost kid didn't say any more, and sucked him in using a- Fenton Thermos? Jack stared, enraged by it. He must've stolen it! Maddie wasn't any happier, but nudged him to keep him calm.

"THIS NOT THE LAST YOU WILL SEE OF ME!" The ghost shouted, Danny quickly capping the thermos, rolling his eyes again.

"Yes, and with each waking time, I don't think you can get more annoying. Each time I'm proven horribly, horribly wrong." He said. Maddie quickly gave a signal to go forth to Jack, who jumped out as soon as he could.

"FREEZE, SPOOK!" He shouted. Danny jumped and turned. His eyes flickered between his parents and the device. He smiled weakly.

"Uh-uh, good...Day, folks. Am I disturbing you? 'Cause I'll go- ah!" He shouted as Jack ignored him and directed the invention at him, the light coming and giving him a small jolt. He stared at it.

"Wh-what was that?" He asked nervously. Maddie snorted.

"None of your business, ghost. You'll find out soon. As for now, you're coming with us." She said, pulling out some cuffs. Danny grinned weakly.

"Uh...No thanks, kaybyegottago." He said, phasing through the floor. As he landed back in his room, he changed back to not be detected. He thought about the thing his parents had.

"What...Was that? Wait a second, I felt that same shock earlier, but I wrote it off as my imagination. Think, Fenton. What could that be?" He talked aloud to himself, pacing again.

* * *

Both parents had instantly dashed toward where Danny had stood a moment ago, but he had disappeared from sight by the time they reached the point. Maddie snarled.

"Thinks he can get away that easy? Well, we'll know where he's hiding in-" She stopped at seeing the ghost detector have zero ghosts on radar. "Drat." She muttered. "Oh well. Once we have his fears, we can figure out how to get him. Jack, what does the Fear Finder say?" She asked, turning to Jack. But his stare was directed down at the screen, blank and unblinking. Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Jack?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He woke up from his trance, and slowly looked at Maddie.

"Mads, you should have a look at this." He said. His wife gazed over the screen, staring at the information with a gasp.

It read that Daniel Phantom had the fears/phobias of becoming evil or losing ones he cares about through death.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I do own this story, though.**

The two stared at it for a minute. Maddie shook her head.

"This is bizarre. I mean, who would the ghost boy have who he's afraid of them dying? And the evil part..." She said. Jack seemed to put two and two together, though.

"Didn't Danny have the same fears? What if they're the same person?" He suggested. His wife frowned.

"No, of course not, Jack. He's human. Danny Phantom's a ghost. And besides, that incident where he lost his face is enough proof that he's not." She said. Jack nodded.

"Guess you're right. But still, fear of becoming evil? Isn't he evil already? But I still find it kind of off with that incident. For one thing, his eyes were red, plus he said his name was 'Billy'." He said, scratching his chin. "Something doesn't add up."

"Lets go down to the lab," Maddie said. "We can continue analysis there." She said.

* * *

Danny rubbed his forehead anxiously. He wasn't sure what the new device was, and it worried him. What did it do? What would happen? He briefly heard a knock on the door, and as he stood up to go answer it, Jazz burst in on her own. She looked at him and could instantly read his facial expression.

"Danny, what's wrong?" She asked. Her brother sat down again and sighed.

"Mom and dad have a new invention. I think it zapped me a little this morning, and a few minutes ago when they saw me above the roof after catching the Box Ghost again. I'm not sure what it is, and it makes me uneasy- I'm not positive if I want to go down and ask- Lord knows what it does and whether or not it would go off again." He said, griping his head. Jazz shrugged.

"I can see if I can go ask, if it makes you feel better." She said. Her brother looked up, some worry leaving him.

"Really? That would be huge help. Thanks, Jazz." He said. His sister smiled and nodded as she left to go ask.

* * *

Maddie and Jack groaned as they threw yet another ball of paper toward the trash can. This was probably the most confusing day they'd ever face- even more so than a college exam. Jack sat up.

"I just don't get it! Nothing adds up!...Other than the fact that the ghost boy and Danny have the same fears." He said. His wife sighed.

"Hon, I dunno..." She said. They then heard footsteps coming down to the lab, and as they looked, they saw Jazz. Maddie smiled. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey mom." Jazz said. She examined the room. "Wow, looks like you two are busy down here. Anyhow, I'm just curious, what are you working on?" She asked. Jack gave her a surprised look.

"Wow, you never ask that, Jazzerincess. Well, if we tell you, don't tell Danny, alright?" He said. Jazz nodded with fingers crossed behind her back. Her father smiled a little. "Well, we invented a new device that tells us fears or phobias of any person we want! We used it on your brother, and it said he was afraid of becoming evil or losing those he cares about by death. We're just not sure it all adds up. All that seems to is the ghost boy and Danny had the same fears...But Danny can't be a ghost. He's a human." He said. "We just don't know what's up. Both of us need to know why he's been acting so funny the last couple of months."

Jazz stared at them for a minute, before muttering "Ohh...Okay..." somewhat worriedly. She feigned a smile. "Well, got stuff to do, y'know? Bye!" She said, leaving. Maddie looked suspicious.

"Jazz doesn't just ask like that. Something's up."

* * *

"Well?" Danny asked. His sister sat down next to him on his bed.

"Alright, remember to pretend I didn't tell you anything." She said. He nodded. "Well, they invented something that can tell a person's fears- they used it on you this morning because they want to know why you've been acting so funny. And then they used it on you in ghost form again- thus showing the same results. They're really, _really_ confused right now- they've already been down there for hours and knowing our parents, it's not likely they'll leave until they have some sort of idea as to what's up with you." She said, seeming to trying to hint something. Her brother groaned.

"Oh, geez. I'm guessing they'll eventually figure out my secret- or maybe they won't- I don't know. But I don't want to go down and talk to them- it'd just prove that you lied and told me anyhow. What do I do, Jazz?" He asked. His sister sighed and put an arm around him.

"That's up for you to decide, little brother. But no matter what you do, I'm here for you." She said. Danny sighed and returned the gesture, putting his arm around his sister.

"Thanks, Jazz. If they don't come out in a few hours, though, I'll have to do what I really don't want to do."


End file.
